They Lied About That Stupid 'Absence' Phrase
by Meirin618
Summary: It's been five years, and I'm quite ready to get my Mattie back, no matter what the stupid world thinks. -AU, slight OOC, kinda USxCan, CanxRus a lot of past relationships, and some flashbacks, POV switch-y-ness und fun- DL DR m'kay!
1. Welcome to Lying Canada

**OMG guys! this is like my second hetalia fic! Well, this was actually one I planned out, and I think that it;s going to work perfectly, ya get me? Anyway, don't let me keep you! Just read on, and don't forget that you can always point if something is wrong or weird or if it strikes out as fun for you idk, knock yourself out, oh yes it will be a multi chappie story, and it's PLANNED! ok... read nao.**

* * *

><p>Alfred's POV<p>

"_Alfred… please, be gentle with me…" he whispered as he coiled his slender arms around my neck. I put my head on his shoulder, kissing his neck lightly, leaving just one mark on his neck. He hummed happily in my ear while I trailed my hands down from his waist to his thigh. I look into his beautiful violet eyes then lean in to kiss him deeply as I squeeze his lean thighs. He voluntarily opened his mouth, giving me full permission to slide my tongue in there. Our tongues dance a dance only we knew. While I kept him occupied with my tongue, I pushed his legs apart wider, giving me access into his perfectly stretched entrance…_

I wake up with a flinch from some foreign contact by a stranger who just smiled and said, "We wouldn't want you to go for a whole 'nother ride on this bus after the twelve hours to get here, right?" We chuckle at the tasteless joke, then I stretch and get out of my seat, grabbing my only bag from the overhead compartment. As I take my first step into Canada, I take a deep breath and smile. I look around this place and feel relieved. That was the longest bus ride I have ever taken, and I live in New York, so that was just… Incredibly long.

As I walk a bit around the area, I start to think about that dream. It seems as if every time I have that dream, it's gets more vivid, as if I was experiencing that wonderful night again. Geez, I miss holding Mattie in my arms until one of us fell asleep, usually it would be him, then it would be my time to stroke his cheek lightly, humming softly into his ear, as he cuddled closer to me. He was so cute.

Well, that was one of the reasons why I'm in Canada. It's been five years since I last saw him, and well apparently he technically ran away from home, after he unwillingly came out, according to Mom, Dad was just staring at the TV the whole time I was with them the summer I came back from England. Come to think of it, that happened about a year ago. I wonder why I took so long to look for him. It was probably guilt, considering how I just left Mattie a few weeks after our first night together. Yeah, it was guilt, and now, I'm going to go up to my love and beg for his forgiveness. And hopefully, he come running into my arms, gives me a big wet kiss, then we could live happily ever after. I would absolutely love that! Man, that would be the greatest fairy tale ever! Our kids would want us to tell them that story a million times, and I would tell them until their ears fall off, or my lips, whichever falls first! Then we'd—

"Whoa, dude, watch where ya goin'!" a guys says to me. I look at him, tilt my head then realize that I bumped into him. I chuckle nervously and apologize, flashing the guy the most apologetic smile ever then walk away, swinging my bag a bit. I walk up to a busy intersection and start to hail a cab, I would've rented a car, but I highly doubt that I will be needing one, all I want to see is Mattie's body under mine after every one of my meals until I have to leave, that just means that he'll be quite sore… screw that, he won't walk for a very long time, at least not without assistance.

* * *

><p>As the cab pulls up to my destination, I notice that Mattie's place is pretty freakin' big for a small boy like him. What is he? Like 21? What would he be doing with a place this big? He probably has a zoo in the back, only plausible explanation, Mattie finally made his dream of owning a zoo came true, besides, look at it, I might need one of those golf carts to get to the front door! I give the man some money, I didn't even bother to exchange currency, I'm sure he could do that on his own spare time, then grab my bag and just stare at the path. Perfectly paved, doesn't seem one bit worn, almost as if the place was built recently, does seem like something Mattie would like as well, it was like one of those ski lodges, but completely modernized, with really big windows—what the hell do I know about architecture? I live in New York fucking City, I don't have to even pay for fucking water!<p>

I continue walking to the front door, trying to rehearse my apology, and think of gesture, to make it seem less awkward, like giving him a hug, a kiss on the cheek, a sweet kiss on the lips or just shove my tongue down his throat without giving the boy a warning. I like the last one a bit more than anything else, but it has to be subtle, it's been five years since I'm seen Mattie, I must start over, you know, take it 'slow'.

About twelve steps away from the front door, I feel my heart beating a bit faster, and my hands are getting a bit sweaty. The bag in my hand feels like it's about to sleep, it seems so heavy in my hands! I swear I feel like I'm about o hyperventilate—wait! I already am! I stop in front of the door and try to control my breathing.

One, two, one, two… just like Artie showed me…

I raise my hand in a fist and right when I was about to knock on the door, I notice a doorbell right at the door frame. I press it, and wait for a response. Once again, I start to hyperventilate, my hands getting sweaty, and a million thought race in my head, like what I should do, or say or eat or where I would be sleeping, how, will it be cold, why is the sun yellow and water blue, and why the hell is Ivan Braginski's huge nose in my fucking face.

"Ah… Privet Comrade…" he says to me with a shit-eating grin, and not the good kind, either. I'm now glaring daggers at him, and all he's doing is smiling. After what feels like centuries of staring, he breaks the silence, by asking me what I wanted, then all of a sudden I heard the most angelic voice calling out for him in the most endearing tone. A little piece of me twists in anger and envy and disgust. Why is he calling out to him as if they were lovers, does he not know that me and Ivan took a blood oath to never in this lifetime even think about liking each other?

I hear low footsteps coming toward the door, and once again I feel my palms get sweaty. I look up and see that Mattie—my Mattie is wearing nothing but Ivan's oversized shirt, his hair a complete mess and a slight blush on his face. My jaw pretty much dropped , probably at the same time as his, then I almost snapped my neck turning to face that Commie Monster. He stares at me with a widening-creepy- grin.

I launched myself at him and yell, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY BABY BROTHER YOU MONSTER!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I bet you were reading this and was like, 'this bitch is going to make it into an incest fic'. Well yes, you are kind of right, kind of! And do not get me wrong, I LOVE Russia and his big nose, he is my master and all that jazz. Anyway, yeah if you didn't like it well, I'm sure this story loves the hell out of you, also, I give you permission to flame, I'm confident in this story, and you denying its awesomeness makes you one of them *points to an ex-bff sitting by a trashcan*<strong>


	2. Let's Just Pretend Nothing Happened

**Seems like I didn't hold my self to my word, once again, but that always, happens, but don't worry, I'm working on this story, anyway, here's your chapter two of this great story. even thought I took forever to actually put it up, it didn't take much time, I'm just very lazy, but it's ok, we all are! i still hope you guys are reading this!**

**I DESPERATELY NEED A BETA READER**

**I'll love you forever...**

**BTW, Mattie is either stupid or clueless, in this chapter, I guess, but you will know what I'm talking about when You get there! Happy reading, and well... review... cuz, feedback is always reassuring!**

* * *

><p>I didn't know what to do, when I saw Alfred launching himself to Ivan. I wanted to be happier than anyone in the world, but he was attacking my soon-to-be husband, and no one wants their missing brother attacking their soon-to-be husband! I stood there shocked, just staring at them, Alfred struggling in Ivan's grip. That was truly the first time I had ever seen use that grip defensively. Usually, when we're playing around with his toys, he squeezes my wrist tightly pinning my hands above my head before he ties me—um, yeah…<p>

"Ivan, just let go of him… although he seems to be a bit overbearing right now, he's still my older brother," I say grabbing his forearms. Ivan just looked at me, and groaned, obviously reluctant to let him go. I smiled then cupped his face in my hands and smiled. He rolled his eyes, but I knew he accepted it, I kiss his adorable nose and tell him to just go back to his study and continue working on his blueprints. He walks back up the stairs without another groan or complaint, then I looked back at Alfred who was watching Ivan like a hawk. I just stare at him and tears start to flow.

He looks the same even after all this time. Although his eyes are fierce right now, they are still that beautiful shade of blue, even behind his glasses. He seemed to have cut his hair a bit as well, I remember it being shorter than my own but long enough to have my dad think that he was, in my better choice of words, a homosexual man. I continue staring at him, and all I really want to do squeeze the life out of him. I run to him and do just as I wanted, squeezing him. Alfred gave a manly squeak, but hug me back with more a tighter squeeze. I cried into his shoulder, not even trying to mask the sobs and whimpers I just kept letting out. I missed him so much!

"It's ok, Mattie, I'm back, and I'm never leaving you again…" he says in my ear while rubbing my back. I just clung to him like a second skin, in fact, what I did was latch onto him, wrapping my legs around his waist, making him carry me. He chuckled then held my waist, walking into the nearest room.

I let go of him after what felt like a lifetime, and sat on the couch, patting an empty space next to me, he sat down next to me then we just sat there in silence, staring out of the window. I held onto his arm, and cuddle closer to him. Smiling at the warmth. He rested his head on top of mine, kissing it first, then sighed. I felt so happy having my brother with me again, I taught myself a while ago, before I got engaged to Ivan—before we even started dating—that I would never hate him even after he left me without saying a word to me.

I admit we had a very forbidden love, between each other, but I found it to be so special, since he was the only one who knew best. I remember when he gave me my very first kiss. I blushed like mad when he did, but I was so content with hiving him be the one I gave it to, instead of someone I would regret even meeting, like stupid Gilbert. That lying cheating bastard!

Thinking about him makes me angrier than anything in the world, which I guess Alfred felt. He looked at me, and asked me what was wrong. I smiled and say, "it's nothing but racing thoughts… I'm sorry I squeezed your arm like that." He shakes his head, making nothing of it. Then gave me a genuine smile, one of those that barely ever appeared when he was around others. I loved that smile and even more so now that I can see it again.

"Have you eaten anything?" I ask, letting go of his arm. He pats his tummy, and says, "I'm starved, I've been on a bus for twelve hours and an hour on the road to this desolate house—really Matt, why is your house so far out?"

I stare out the window and sigh happily, no one had ever asked me about my choice in my home, and well since it is Alfred, I must tell him. He's my older brother after all! "Remember when we were kids, I was 8 and you were 12, Mom an—Abigail and Martin—took us on a trip to Michigan to meet our grandparents, then I went missing? Well, during that time, I was sitting in the back seat of a strangers car, and we passed by this place, which used to be an empty lot… I begged them to stop the car so that I could get a better look at it. I saw the space, and was blown away, and I knew right there, that I wanted to—"

"Holy shit! Matt there's a fucking polar bear in your house! Kill it!" Alfred yelled. I looked by the door, and saw that it was just the cub that came in from time to time, just to eat my food, sleep, or sometimes cuddle with me. It was weird, I gave him a name, but couldn't remember it, and he's got this clueless look in his eyes when he looks at me as if every time he comes over, he doesn't remember I actually live here. I would just chase him out, but he's so cute, and he has impeccable manners! For a bear I guess.

I laugh then wave the bear over, and say, "this is… umm… Kuma… Kuma… something or the other, I don't really remember his name, but whatever, and now that he's here's I guess it's time that I start working on dinner, Alfred, would you be so kind as to helping me in the kitchen?" Alfred bows, politely, then walks out of the den. I watch him walk out, and all I can see is an air or confidence and determination that was stronger than before he left me. But for why exactly? "Is there something that I missed, Kuma-something?" I asked the bear. He look up at me, then nuzzled against my leg, then pushed me slightly. What a pesky bear, eh?


	3. This Guy, Man!

**OMG guys! Third chapter! I'm so excited about this! I had the most fun working on this, since I had no help from my bestie, but screw her, what does she know? She doesn't even watch Hetalia, which makes her suck even more.**

* * *

><p>Alfred's POV<p>

After dinner, Mattie showed me to a guest room and helped put my stuff away. Also, that stupid bear was with him, not doing much. After he told me about his weird Canadian channels, he and his stupid space wasting bear left the room. I took some time to start thinking things over, especially with the news that I just heard about Mattie and that guy. It's only been a few hours since I made it here, don't they think this is a bit too serious? Besides, how long has Mattie known him, and who's to say that he not doing this against his will?

There was a small knock on the door then Mattie poked his head in. He looked like a cute little mouse! "Were you falling asleep?" he asked, still standing at the door. I shook my head and waved him over. He walked in, with the bear again, and sat on the bed next to me, cuddling the white fluff ball to his chest. "I missed you, Al… I never thought I would see you again…" he whispered to me. I just stared at him, not knowing how to explain myself. I can't believe I left this beautiful specimen for a guy like Arthur, I mean yeah he was a kinky guy and was very good in bed, but Mattie was…different. He was so special and pure, like a… a… uhh… I've never been with anyone as pure as Mattie. But he still is and always will be special. "Al… are you ok? You seem to be thinking too hard on something," Mattie says as he put down the bear. I shake my head and say, "it's nothing. You know what we should do, bro?"

He looks at me and cocks his head to the side a little, so I put my hands on his shoulders and look into his beautiful big blue-violet eyes lovingly, before I shake him and say, super excitedly, "we need to catch up!" He starts to laugh then he pounces me and somehow we start to play fight. The bear watched us playing around and laughing. I also noticed that Mattie had gotten a bit tougher since the last time we played around like this. He somehow managed to get me into a headlock and said, "tomorrow, Ivan is going to work from 9 to 9, maybe we can go for a day long game of extreme uncle like we used to when we were kids?" I laughed at Mattie and said, "just because you've grown up a bit doesn't mean that in the game of Extreme Uncle, you could ever beat me, the hero." Mattie pouted and said, "I can, too. After Ivan leaves we start." I nodded in agreement then he said good night and left the room.

Oh—Mattie thinks he's such a tough guy now…? We'll see…

* * *

><p>Mattie's POV<p>

After I let Kuma-something go, I walked to our room. It was fun playing around with Al like that again, I bet he's noticed that I have gotten tougher since the last time we scuffled like that. Yeah, Ivan has been teaching me how to play hockey since Al left. What sucks is that even though I feel stronger, I still look like a wimp, with my wimpy arms and my wimpy legs, and my wimpy everything… Ivan says that it makes me look beautiful, but I at least want some muscle, so that maybe when I go to the bar with Ivan they don't hit on me so much, or try to pick fights with me…

I walk in the room and see that Ivan was lying in bed reading the book I bought him a few weeks back on tolerance towards others—wait—that's never a good sign, is it? I crawl into bed next to him and watch him read for some time. Ivan looks at me, and frowns a little. "What's wrong, Vanya?" I ask as I pull my knees up to my chest. Ivan shook his head as he flipped to the next page. I know for a fact that he's not very happy that Al is here, they've never had the best relationship, in fact they really hate each other. I know if I ask they would give me two completely different reasons, and wouldn't know which is more reasonable.

As I continued watching Ivan read, I realized that he wasn't really reading, but was just flipping pages after taking a few minutes to pretend to read it. "Ivan… tell me what's wrong," I say, taking the book away from him. He stared at me for exactly 5 minutes, I knew this because I started to drift off singing a song in my head that was exactly 5 minutes long, then he gently pulled me onto his lap, without even glancing away from me. He had his hands on my hips, holding me down firmly, and I can feel him 'subtly' grinding against me. "Ivan…" I gasped as he started to grind harder against me. I could feel how hard he was getting by just rubbing up against me… it had been some time since we last did anything and honestly, I want it too, but… Al is here! I was about to say something then he grabbed the back of my head, pushing our faces together, I thought he was going to kiss me but all he did was stare right into my eyes.

"Ivan…?" I say cautiously. Ivan gave me a small kiss on my nose before finally pushed our lips together, and he took absolutely no time to slide his tongue into my mouth. He held me close to his bare chest as our tongues danced against each other. I pulled away momentarily to hastily pull of my shirt to feel that wonderful warmth of his broad chest. As we continued to kiss I wondered what he may have had to make his mouth taste so sweet—oh… my bonbons. Somehow while I was thinking about the bonbons, the kiss deepened, I let out a low moan in his mouth, which made Ivan smirk into the kiss. I ran my fingers through his hair as he ran his fingers from the nape of my neck, down my spine… and down to my butt, giving it a firm squeeze. I was too involved in the kiss to swat his hand away. We pulled apart and all I could do was give him a goofy smile, he gave me a peck on the lips before diving in to nibble down on my collarbone. I gasped then giggled as he started to pepper my neck with sweet little kisses. It felt so nice being this close to Ivan after 3 months.

Ivan's hands ended up on my inner thighs and butt, his hands were so warm! As he nibbled on my neck, suckling gently sometimes, he squeezed my butt again, and lightly traced his fingers up the growing bulge in my pants. He chuckled then stroked me through the shorts for some time. There I was moaning at the feel of his hands on me once again. I held tightly on to Ivan, squeezing his shoulders every time he squeezed my member. God I couldn't believe how hard I was, has it really been that bad? He went for the hem of my shorts and pulled them down, leaving me exposed to him and only him. He pushed me back, immediately going for my nipple. He flicked his tongue at it, making me bite my lip in sweet pleasure, stroking my dick a little faster than before. I could feel myself getting closer and closer to my climax, Ivan was giving me the most satisfied smirk as he watched me squirming under him, bucking my hips upward to get more of his touch, when Al burst into the room yelling some nonsense about freakin' zombies. I immediately reached for the blanket and covered myself before Al could see anything.

"Mattie! It's freakin crazy! They're out to get me! They were scratching the windows, and something grabbed my leg from under the bed!" he yelled as he jumped into the bed. I gave him the sourest frown I could muster right now, and said, "Al… me and Ivan were in the middle of something."

He stared at me with big blue eyes and an adorable pout and said, with a whine, "but… Mattie… I was scared, I thought maybe you could be in danger," his whole demeanor changed as he continued, "and clearly you were, your 'fiancé' was trying to eat you…"

So he saw… I groaned as I face-palmed, then I stared at Al and gave him three pats on the head, playing with that stubborn strand he's always had. Then I looked back at Ivan, something I think I shouldn't have done. He was now officially infuriated. I watched him get out of bed, taking his pillow and the book, then walked over to the closet, pulling out another blanket. As he walked out of the door, he glared at Al, who was clinging on to me for dear life, then I mouth an apology to him, which he completely ignored. Dammit, now I have to sleep alone… and with no pants on.

* * *

><p>Alfred's POV (<strong>AN: I just can't get enough**)

Good… So the start of 'Operation: Get Back Mattie' has started. The way Ivan glared at me from across the room made my blood boil! I can tell that Mattie was a bit sad that he left, because I could feel his body slump against mine, and his fists were clenched, it was as if he wanted to be mad at me, but I'm too cute, and I'm his older brother, and I don't have to apologize for being a wuss.

From this day on, even after I leave Canada, I'll be trying my very best to break them up. That guy's sadly mistaken if he thinks that he could ever come between me and Mattie, we have a bond stronger than freakin Krazy Glue or an industrial adhesive, which by the way is the worst thing to try and get off your clothes… That's a story for another time.

"Since he left, and I'm scared to go back to my room, can I stay here tonight?" I asked as I let go of Mattie. I heard the wonderful sound of a door slamming in pure rage and a very big part of me wanted to smile triumphantly, but I couldn't, my baby brother was bummed that his boyfriend thing just walked out of the room, not saying a word to him. It would be heart breaking if I wasn't against the relationship at all. If only, right?

"Sure, but you have to get your pillow, and I need to put some clothes on…" he said reluctantly. I hugged him tightly and said, "sweet, just like the old times right?" He patted my back lightly and said, "yeah… like the old times…" I rushed out of the bed and ran out of the room, then I stopped right in front of the bathroom and thought about what I could do right now. I could go to the other room and tease Ivan, or I could go to my room, get the pillow and cuddle with Mattie…

I walked the opposite direction of the bathroom, then opened the door to Ivan's temporary room, and stared at him. He stared back at me, with the same fiery intensity. How yummy…

"It's obvious you're only here because that sneaky little British boy-toy you had left you for that French guy," he said putting down the book he was reading. He gave me a smug look as he pulled out a bottle of something from the night stand drawer.

How the hell would he know about that, our relationship was a secret, well, in America it was, everywhere else, everyone knew we were together. But how did he know that one piece of info? I walked into the room closing the door behind me quietly. "How do you know this?" I asked as I leaned on the door. Ivan took a long drink straight from the bottle, then gave that relieved sigh people overuse when drinking something. "Would you like some, Alfred?" he asked, extending his arm, shaking the bottle a little. "I'll never drink with you, Russian bastard…" I said, crossing my arms over my chest. He shrugged then chuckled, taking another swig of his drink.

We were in the room in silence for way too long then I said, "Look, Russian dude… you know something, and I want to know how you found about this. I never told anyone about my relationship with Arthur. And I'm sure Arthur was way too embarrassed to say anything outright about us." Was I bargaining with the enemy? Yes, why? I don't want Mattie to know, he's not trustworthy.

"Mmm, I could say something, but you see, I'm so tired right now, and I have to get ready for work tomorrow, please leave my room so that I can sleep," he said smirking darkly. Oh my god, I want to kick him in the eye.

* * *

><p><strong>See how much fun it was? Review? Review...<strong>


	4. We've Hit A Wall, Al

Mattie's POV

When I woke up, I felt someone's arm on me, and I knew it wasn't Ivan's, since he has something I like to call sleeping etiquette, meaning he's not sprawled out on the bed, completely disregarding the other sleeper, unlike someone I thought I knew. I look to my left and see that Alfred snoring his worries away. Just like he always does. I must admit that he's always at his cutest when he sleeps, he's quiet, calm and plain ol' delightful when he's knocked out. I try my best to get his dead-weight arm off of me, but it seems that he's got a tight hold on me.

I poke his arm a bit and whisper, "Al, I have to get out of bed… I need to pee…" He just grunts at me then moves his arm down to my waist, pulling me closer to him. Before I knew it, I was being spooned by my own brother. Then Ivan walks in the room… I'm sure if Al wanted to destroy my life, he would've told me by now…

"I see you're busy, Matthew… I'll just make a cup of coffee to go and let you be…" He said to me, before walking out. I force my way out of Alfred's subconscious hold, and ran out of the room behind Ivan. "Hey! You! Ivan!" I yell as I run down the stairs. Ivan looked back at me then wrinkled his nose as if he smelled Kuma-bear-thing walk in, then said, "What?" I frowned and said, "You've been in such a nasty mood since Al appeared, Ivan!" I pulled Ivan into the kitchen, stopping in front of the table a, pulling out a chair and pushing him down to sit. He looks up at me, and I could tell he was a bit shocked that I would do that to him. So I pulled a chair in front of him, sat down, and said, "You're not telling me why… so before you go to work… I want you to tell me."

"Get him out of our house, Matthew, then my bad mood will go away as if it were never there," he said in such a calm tone that almost made my head spin. I wanted to respond with something a little witty but lost my gall and sighed, slapping my forehead. "Ivan, I never ask you for anything, but please… please, please, please try your best to get along with Al… I know he's can be… slightly obnoxious, but I know he's really a good guy, and if you two gave each other a chance, you guys can get along, even a little," I say trying to lighten his mood. Unfortunately, Ivan shook his head then stood up and walked to the coffee maker, not even giving me a second look. Well, I see that he's not going to make this easy, so I'll make it hard for him.

"Ivan… do you really love me?"

He put his cup down on the counter then stared at me for a moment, then said, "With all my heart. But you see, I'm not going to marry your idiot brother, I'm going to marry you." He went back to making his coffee, so I nodded and said, "Ok, that may be true, but as most people in some part of the world say, love me, love my dog, and apparently, Al is my dog, and I'm sure he'll be in my life for a very long time." He shrugged, then asked me if I wanted coffee, I shook my head, then he walked over to me, gave me a kiss on the forehead, then left. Even through all of that, I'm not sure if he had actually approved of Al being here. I bet he didn't, but why should I be skeptical of the love of my life?

I groaned as I walked over to the pantry, I pressed my forehead against the wooden door, sighing deeply… I'm so pissed at Ivan right now, that I might be willing to kick him in the nuts. I know he doesn't like Al, but I begged him. I, Matthew Williams, begged him. I didn't expect today to be the day that everything would mostly go to shit so early in the morning. Just what the hell is Alfred after?

After some time of sulking and holding back the urge to slam my head against the fridge, I walked to the coffee maker, pouring myself a cup of Ivan's leftover coffee. I stood there just sniffing the coffee. Ivan maybe slightly irrational, but he sure can make a cup of coffee seem more relaxing than it should be. I heard a yawn behind me, knowing it was just Al making himself known. I looked back, greeting him with a smile and a cheerful 'good morning'. He waved sleepily at me, grabbing the coffee out of my hand and walking out of the kitchen.

"W-Wait! Al! That was my coffee!" I called out, following behind him. He looked back at me and said, with the most innocent face, "Oh… well we can always just share, right?" I frowned taking the coffee out of his hand and walking back to the kitchen to get started on breakfast. "I'm the guest, right Mattie?" he asked walking in behind me. I nodded then said, "Yeah, but what kind of guest take the cup of coffee the host was ready to enjoy before starting breakfast for said guest?"

"Alfred F. Guest does." He says, flashing the hundred-watt smile of his. Right when he said that, a wave of exasperation quickly came over me, who the hell says their name then adds the 'guest' part to their name? Maybe I should send him back to bed. He sat in the same chair I made Ivan sit in. I giggle and ask, "would you like a muffin before having breakfast?"

"Yeah, that would be totally kickass, dude! So… what's for breakfast? Is something Canadian?" He mumbled, resting his head on the table. I go to the fridge, taking out some eggs, bacon, and English muffins and say, "if by Canadian you mean scrambled eggs, toast, and bacon, then yes, we're having a Canadian breakfast." He sticks his tongue out at me then offers to help me with the bacon and eggs, claiming he's a pro at making the best scrambled eggs. I hand him a bowl, salt and whisk, then brought the bread to the toaster, wondering what use I would be, being in charge of toast.

Line

After breakfast, Al dragged me to his room to show me something he had bought me as a gift while he was walking around in his hometown, or city, much rather. He opened his suitcase and showed me a box that was pretty much wrapped up in some bright paper. He hands it to me and says, "This should be worth all 5 birthdays I missed out on." I carefully pull of the tape, since unnecessary ripping of paper is completely pointless to me, and stared at the box. He got me a picture of us when we were still kids, I was about 7, and Al was like 10. I don't remember the day very much, but I do remember pulling Al's hair and wailing loudly because he wouldn't give me back my bear. I forgot the name I gave the bear, but I do remember that Abigail had gotten it for me because she said that it reminded her of me, with how soft I was, or some nonsense of the sort.

In the picture, I had on this blue dress shirt under a black vest, some brown corduroy pants, and apparently shiny black loafers, and I had been holding the same bear. That was like a trademark look for me, nerdy and slightly childish. As for Al… Al had on his favorite cowboy costume he had worn multiple times before and after Halloween. I remember Martin groaning every time Al came into view with it, I used to quietly giggle from the sidelines, but it was annoying at times, since, if he weren't a hero, he was a cowboy or something…

"Wow, Al! How did you get this picture, did Abigail give it to you?" I ask as I put the frame on the bed. Alfred shook his head as he picked up the picture. He had a sort of distant look in his eyes, as if he were reminiscing. He let out a happy sigh and ruffled my hair. It was as if we were back in high school again… He'd ruffle my hair when he'd say something sort of important or heart-felt, what a guy, right?

"I had been holding on to it since I left, you know, I wanted to keep something of us, and I really like this picture," he says, before going back into his bag pulling something out. I squealed like a bitch when I saw what he had in his arms. It was a stuffed polar bear. It was a bit smaller than the one I was given by Abigail, but it was more… in tact. The teddy I had as a child was completely worn, and when both eyes and the right ear came off, I begged her to try to patch it up for me but Martin just took the bear and said 'Marlin! You're too old to have a bear'. And the father of the year was…

Alfred handed me the bear and said, "I know it's not the same one you had as a kid, but I saw this when I was in a toy store, and I thought about you… that's how my journey to New Brunswick started."

"Al… you're turning into such a sap," I say with surprise tears running down on my cheeks. Alfred smiles as he wipes away my tears with his thumb. I don't think I've ever seen him so honest and open about something like this. The only thing I wonder is what happened to him. Wait… a toy store? I bet he went to that huge fancy one in Times Square. I've made it a goal to go there, you know… if Ivan ever decides he wants to adopt…

"Oh well, whatever! Mattie! You promised me a game of Uncle last night, and we haven't even started yet!" He said hopping off the bed. Alfred grabs my arms and literally drags me out of the room. So much for overexcitement, right? We go downstairs to the living room then he takes one of my handmade throw pillows and throws it at me. That is _not_ what I made those for! "I'm surprised you're starting with something soft, Al," I mused as I picked up the pillow, throwing it back on the couch. He then stood behind me and put me in a headlock, which, quite frankly, surprised me.

"Say uncle baby brother," he laughed loudly as he moved on to give me the classic noogie. I pitifully struggled against him, but he had me in a very tight lock. Dammit! Did I get weaker overnight or something?

Line

I'm face first in the dirt of my front yard while Alfred is hovering over me, holding my head down. He's been trying to make me say uncle for the longest of time now, and I won't give up without a fight. "Say Uncle, Mattie, you know you're going to lose," he whispers in such a husky voice, it reminds me of—I can't let myself think of that! I try to look at his face from the corner of my eyes, and I see that his eyes are slightly dark, as though he took this game seriously when we stepped outside.

"I would rather eat dirt, idiot!" I yell as I struggle against him. I finally push him off then tackle him to the ground, if there's one thing he hates, it's being pushed down. "No eat the turf!" I say smooshing his face in the grass. I hear the idiot laughing against the dirt which makes me laugh. "Alfred! Say Uncle! Now!" I scream forcing his head down again.

I hear a muffled 'Uncle' from Al, and just like that, our game is done, with I, Matthew Williams, the victor! I dance in circles around Al who was still lying on the floor with a sour face. It's not my fault he lost… Okay, maybe it is. I help him up and smile. Alfred pouts and demands a consolation prize from me. I have absolutely no idea what that is, but I lead him back to the house and say, "I'll make you something to eat."

"Nope, you're making my bed!" he says as he run past me laughing boisterously. I stand at the door watching the idiot run up the stairs without a care in the world. How bad a brother would I be if I were to kick him out right now?

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so I won't lie... I started this in June, then I got sooooooo lazy, and ended up working on it piece by piece, I'm sure if you read it you can tell. Though I'm a total wuss, I can take criticism like a man... ok, a little boy, but I will use it. I listen! And I love you. Happy V-day!<strong>


End file.
